Slumber Party
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Amber's having a slumber party with the rest of the council girls but is disgusted by the game they are playing. Random pairings but mainly Amber/Shelley please R


* * *

This is something I just made up since I'm bored! I hope you like it. Please read and review :)

* * *

"I know what we can do!" Brenda suddenly exclaimed. Amber was wondering what she was thinking of. It was after midnight and she was hosting a slumber party for all of the council girls. The party was great at first. They did all of the usual slumber party girl stuff: give each other makeovers, call guys they liked, played a silly game of truth or dare, and split a bottle of wine she had found in her mom's liquor cabin but now they had run out of ideas and was just sitting around listening to records. A lot of the girls looked like they wanted to fall asleep. In fact Shelley was making a big show out of it. She was yawning and pretending to fall asleep. Why did she invite her in the first place? In fact she didn't want to but her mom didn't think it was fair of her to invite the other girls and not include Shelley so she was forced to invite her. "What's your idea Brenda?" Shelley asked her suddenly perking up. Brenda grabbed the empty wine bottle off the coffee table and smiled. "Let's play spin the bottle," she said waving the bottle in the air.

"Great let's do it!" Tammy said enthusiastically.

"But there are no guys here." Amber pointed out. A few of the girls snickered at her observation. "Of course not Amber," Brenda said as the rest of the girls started to sit in a circle. "You are going to join us aren't you, Amber?" Lou Ann asked and the rest of the girls stared at her. She didn't really want to. She had played spin the bottle plenty of times. It was in a game of spin the bottle during her thirteenth birthday party when she had gotten her first kiss but that was with guys. She had never kissed a girl before nor did she want to. Plus, she didn't think her mom would be too thrilled with the type of game they were about to play. She had gone to bed an hour ago but what if she came in and saw them making out? She would be disgusted by it and probably fire all of them from the show.

"She's too prissy to play. Aren't you Virgin Mary or should I say Virgin Amber?" Shelley challenged. Amber wanted to hit her so badly for that comment. It had came out during truth or dare. She had said truth and Shelley asked her who was her first and she admitted she was a virgin. Shelly had laughed and had been calling her Virgin Mary all night. Well, she was going to show her that she was no priss!

"No, I'm not! I'm playing," Amber said and joined the circle. "Great. Well, I'm going first." Brenda said then spinned the wine bottle which landed on Vicki. The two girls looked at each other at first before Brenda crawled over to Vicki and pecked her on the lips quickly. She started to go back to her spot when Shelley suddenly said "Oh please you have to do better then that! You kissed her like she's your grandmother or something." Brenda glanced at Shelley and hesitated.

"Come on Brenda it's your game. You have to set a good example for everyone else." Shelley said. Amber looked at Brenda. Surely, she was going to let Shelley talk her into this but Brenda stood up holding Vicki's hand and kissed her again. This time more passionately with tongues. Amber turned away in disgust maybe this game was a bad idea after all. She wasn't going to make out with anyone like that. Brenda and Vicki sat back down and Lou Ann went next landing on Noreen. Amber watched as they kissed the same way Vicki and Brenda just had. She couldn't help being appalled by what they were doing and that it was happening in her house. Thirty minutes later, everyone had made out with someone else but her. She didn't have to spin because the other girls kept volunteering as a matter of fact Brenda volunteered herself after every other turn. Amber grew scared every time the bottle spun near her and let out a sigh of relief when it pasted her by. The girls grew more and more excited during every kiss. She was afraid they would wake up her mother with all of their cheering and clapping. Tammy had just gotten through making out with Darla when Brenda was about to volunteer again.

"Wait," Shelley said and then looked at Amber. "Virgin Amber didn't get a turn yet." Amber gave her an evil look but Shelley didn't back down. "Come on Amber you haven't kissed anyone all night." She said smiling at her deviously. Everyone was looking at her again. She felt her heart beating fast. She didn't want to do this! Why did they all think it was so damn exciting?

"Come on Amber it's fun." Tammy said encouraging her. Amber didn't want to spoil the fun at her own party so she reached over and spun the bottle. Everyone was quiet as the bottle spun. Amber got nervous as the bottle slowed down. It looked like it was going to land on Shelley but it pasted her and landed on Doreen instead. She didn't know if she was glad or not. She still had to kiss a girl but at least it wasn't that witch Shelley. She stood up and Doreen stood in front of her. She just stood there looking at the brunette girl while everyone else started cheering loudly for her to go for it. They were really loud too and she tried to hush them but they wouldn't quiet down. "There's only one way to get them to stop." Doreen said smiling. Amber put her hand around Doreen's neck and closed her eyes. With her eyes closed she could imagine Doreen was Link and she was kissing him instead of a girl for some stupid game. She started making out with Doreen and thought about Link. She pulled away and quickly sat back down.

"That wasn't so bad was it Amber?" Brenda asked her but she didn't answer and Brenda reached for the bottle again this time it landed on Shelley and they made out for the second time that night. Amber figured as long as the bottle didn't land on her or she didn't have to spin it again she would be fine. Shelley reached for the bottle next and Amber wasn't paying attention anymore. She noticed everyone suddenly got quiet. "Amber you're up," Tammy said suddenly. Amber looked at the bottle and saw it pointing at her. You've got to be kidding me, she thought. She actually had to make out with Shelley! Shelley didn't look too thrilled about it either. "Why don't I just spin again," she said

"No way! You have to follow the rules. It landed on Amber and now you have to kiss her." Brenda said. Amber reluctantly got up and so did Shelley.

"Let's get this over with." Shelley murmured and then ran her hand through Amber's blonde hair. Amber met her eyes and smiled a little sadly then Shelley kissed her softly on the lips. Amber was surprised that she wasn't thinking of Link and mostly at her disappointment that Shelley had just pecked her on the lips. She wanted Shelley to kiss her the way she had just kissed Brenda. "You didn't kiss her right Shelley. Remember you have to follow the rules." Brenda reminded her.

Shelley kissed her again and this time opened her mouth and she felt Shelley's soft tongue on hers. She put her arms around Shelley but Shelley pulled back. It was all over and Amber was disappointed.

"I think we should stop playing now. It's getting late," Amber said still looking at Shelley. Everyone retired to their sleeping bags but Amber couldn't sleep she kept thinking about Shelley and their kiss. Before they kissed she hated her now she didn't know what to think. She got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. She heard footsteps and Shelley appeared in the doorway.

"So you couldn't sleep either." She said looking at Amber. Amber couldn't help noticing how sexy she looked in her pretty red slip gown. She remembered when Shelley first changed into it earlier tonight and it made her think who would wear something like that to a slumber party. Now, she was glad she wore it. She liked the way Shelley's cleavage peeked out from the top.

"No, I've been thinking…" Amber said and her voice trailed off and Shelley walked in front of her and put her arms around Amber's tiny waist. "I know because I've been thinking about it too," Shelley said and started kissing her again. It felt so much better without the audience.


End file.
